


Cats With Fedoras And Dogs In Old Man Sweaters

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Lazy sunday morning, Rolicity, Thea supports it, fedoras, old man sweaters, team arrow hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another lazy Sunday for Sara, Thea, Roy and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats With Fedoras And Dogs In Old Man Sweaters

“You are so disgustingly adorable that I actually want to puke.”

 

Thea flops down onto the couch, dropping her feet in Sara’s lap. Felicity blushes and tries to wriggle away but Roy rolls his eyes and pulls her in closer. He whispers something in the blonde’s ear that makes her giggle and Sara scoffs.

 

“They’ve been like this all morning,” she informs Thea.

“You’re just jealous that Nyssa is in Europe,” smirks Roy.

Felicity lights up. “I got an email from her the other day! I mean I totally thought that was a no no but apparently not? She’ll be coming through Starling City International on Wednesday and she asked me for a favor. I’m going to be hacking into their security for her and making sure she makes it through check in without any drama. I thought being on assignment and all communication was against the rules?”

“Nyssa makes her own rules,” shrugs Sara. “Her father won’t care for it but he won’t do anything either. It is better business that no one be alerted to her arrival here.”

“Is this our life?” Thea asks. “Like really? It’s Sunday afternoon and we’re sitting around talking about assassins as casually as if the topic were dogs in sweaters.”

Roy groans. “Please don’t bring that up-”

“I just don’t understand how someone could think dogs in sweaters aren’t cute!” argues Felicity.

“Because it’s weird and I’ve never met a dog that looks like he enjoys being stuffed into a sweater that looks like it was meant for an eighty year old man that ended up being shrunken in the wash.”

“I’ve met a cat that wears a fedora,” offers Sara.

Thea eyes Sara. “Really?”

“On vacation in Italy, he belonged to this café owner. All the customers loved him and he would hang around the café all day with this little hat on his head.”

“I call bullshit,” Roy declares.

“Where do you think Nyssa got the idea for that hat when she arrived in town the first time?”

Felicity nods. “That _was_ a nice hat. I tried looking for one online but then I wasn’t sure if it would suit me so I decided to not get one.”

“Nyssa would give it to you if you asked. You know how she is about you.”

Roy scoffs. “I know exactly what she’s like with my girlfriend.”

Felicity slaps his arm gently. “It isn’t like that.”

“I’m just saying if you decided to make out with her then at least give me front row seats.”

Thea rolls her eyes. “You’re such a guy.”

“I’m her guy,” Roy kisses Felicity’s cheek.

Sara pretends to gag and hauls herself off the couch. “Okay that is officially my limit. Want to get froyo with me, Thea? We can clock in some time on the mats too afterwards if you want. You don’t have to but give it thirty seconds and they’ll be kissing and I’m _not_ staying for that show.”

“Sure,” Thea pulls herself up with Sara’s extended hand. “But you’re buying.”

“Deal.”

 

Thea bends down to hug Felicity goodbye and dodges Roy when she informs him she isn’t ready to be an Aunt and that protection is non negotiable. Felicity blushes bright red and Sara pulls her out of the room, shaking with laughter. It’s almost comical how normal every aspect of this situation is. Assassins, her best friend and her ex boyfriend dating, cats with fedoras and dogs in old man sweaters.

 

“What kind of froyo do you want?” Sara asks, handing Thea a motorbike helmet.

Thea puts it on and flips down the viser. “Honestly? I’m thinking chocolate, chocolate, chocolate.”

“You’re going to have to work it off.”

“I can deal with that.”

Sara grins. “I’m sure you can.”

 

And Thea knows she will. Froyo dates with Sara make it just another Sunday.

 


End file.
